Gemling mayhem
by Mew268
Summary: When a weird rock turns all the gems into babies, Steven and Connie have to work together to take care of them, and find a way to get them back to normal.
1. The insanity begins

_Lapis was flying over the Prime kindergarten, keeping an eye on Peridot to make sure she didn't get attacked. "Finally!" yelled Peridot. "I found he right one!" She was inside a hole that had a strange glow coming from it. Lapis landed inside the hole._

 _"The right WHAT?" she asked._

 _"The right hole. It has what I'm looking for in it." She picked up a glowing rock. "Come on, Lapis! I need to-" But before she could finish, there was a flash of light, and in the spot Peridot had been standing sat a Peridot Gemling._

"Steven!" said Lapis, almost ripping the front door off its hinges.

"What?! You never come to the temple, so whatever just happened is probably urgent!"

"Peridot turned into a Gemling!" she panted.

"What's a Gemling?"

"A baby Gem! She was holding a weird rock and she just turned into a baby!"

"Where's the rock?" chipped in Pearl.

"I have it!" She held the rock out while handing Peridot to Steven.

"It's called a Youth Stone. I didn't know these existed!"

"Well, we can help her! Right Lapis?" declared Steven. But Lapis didn't answer. Because she had been turned into a baby too.

Pearl shrieked, and turned into a crying baby. Steven grabbed Lapis, plugged the sink, put the taps on and sat Lapis down in it. When he walked back in, Garnet had defused and Ruby and Sapphire were sitting on the floor, looking absolutely bewildered. Which wasn't surprising, as they too had been turned into babies. And Amethyst was now a Gemling and was asleep on the floor. "Oh no!" yelled Steven. He ran back into the bathroom. Lapis wasn't there. Then a baby version of corrupted Jasper came bolting out of the temple, Lapis hanging on to her fur and giggling. Steven grabbed a chicken leg and threw it on the floor in front of Jasper. She screeched to a halt and started chewing on it. Then Steven grabbed the rest of the Gemlings, took them upstairs and dumped them on his bed in front of Crying Breakfast Friends which distracted them, except for Ruby and Sapphire, who were distracted by each other.

Steven sat on the sofa and texted Connie. _EMERGENCY! Come to the temple quick!_ Then a pink lion cub slammed the door open and started play-wrestling puppy Jasper. "Oh no Lion not you too!"

"OOOWWWWW!" screamed Pearl, which was understandable, as Amethyst had just pushed her down the stairs because she had tried to grab MC Bear Bear because, according to Pearl, it was 'her turn.' Amethyst laughed until she fell down the stairs on top of Pearl, which triggered them both crying which had woken up Peridot who was asleep on Lapis, making her jump onto the TV. The shock of having her lap used as a launch pad triggered _Lapis_ to start crying which set Ruby and Sapphire off. Meanwhile Jasper had got overzealous while playfighting Lion and had started sinking her teeth into Lion's leg while he growled and snapped. Then Connie arrived.


	2. More insanity (and baby pumpkin)

"Connie!" yelled Steven.

"Steven! It's a madhouse in here!" Connie replied.

"I know! The gems turned into babies and Amethyst pushed Pearl down the stairs and Lapis was riding Jasper and everyone's crying!"

"Steven! Calm down! I'll sort out Jasper before she bites Lion's leg off. I'll help with the others once I've got Jasper's teeth out of his leg."

Steven nodded. As Connie separated Jasper and Lion, Steven grabbed Amethyst and put her on the bed with a different teddy. He grabbed Pearl, gave her MC Bear Bear and put her on his bed. He prised Peridot off the TV and as Connie carefully wrapped Lion's leg up in a bandage he quietened Lapis, Ruby and Sapphire.

Eventually, everyone was asleep. Peridot was curled up on Steven's lap and Lapis had somehow gone upside down with her feet on a pillow. Pearl was _still_ clutching MC Bear Bear and Amethyst was on the floor, snoring loudly. Ruby and Sapphire were holding hands as they slept, and Jasper and Lion were curled up together on the sofa (they had gone to sleep with Jasper licking Lion's bandaged leg). "Well, that was eventful!" said Connie.

"I left Pumpkin at the barn!" Steven groaned. "If anything happens, call me." He gently lifted the sleeping Peridot off his lap and walked out of the house.

He arrived at the barn to find a mini-pumpkin running round his feet. "I'd better get you back to the temple!" he laughed. Luckily half way there, Pumpkin snuggled into Steven's arms and went to sleep. Later, he was curled up on top of Connie as Steven settled Peridot back on his lap. Then Ronaldo came in. "I heard crying noises coming from up here and I wanted to investigate!" he gasped.

"Shhh." said Steven, pointing at the sleeping Gemlings.

"Do you mind if I take some pictures for my blog?" he whispered.

"Not at all. Just, don't wake them up."

Ronaldo nodded and crept up the stairs. He took some pictures and came back down. "Thanks again Steven! Oh man, I can't wait to put this on my blog..."

"Bye Ronaldo!"

Peridot started whimpering. Then she opened her eyes and looked confused for a moment before sighing happily. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream." said Steven. Then Amethyst fell down the stairs again. "I should really get one of those kid gate things for them."

"You can leave it." Amethyst woke up, ran around in circles for two minutes and fell asleep again. Steven looked at Connie. She shrugged. "Peridot, I need to put Amethyst back." Peridot crawled off his lap and climbed up Pumpkin before curling her body around the stalk on his head. Steven got off the sofa and scooped up Amethyst. He gave her a new teddy and set her down on his bed. Then he picked up the other teddy and warped onto the hand he keeps his washing machine on. He put it on top of the washing machine and warped back. Connie had just put her phone down. "I have to go Steven. Good luck moving these guys."

"It's okay. I'll just sleep on the sofa. Bye Connie!"


	3. Pearl's arm gets MC Maul mauled

Amethyst woke up in the middle of the night. She tried to snatch MC Bear Bear off Pearl. "I want MC Bear Bear!" she whined.

"But I have MC Bear Bear!"

"I don't care!"

"If I take Jasper outside, and you poke her in the face while she's asleep, you can keep him. If you're too scared, I get him. Okay?"

Pearl nodded. She went onto the beach while Amethyst carried Jasper down. "Okay, go!" Amethyst said, hiding behind a rock. Pearl nodded, and poked Jasper hard in the face. Jasper instinctively grabbed her arm and started biting harder. Amethyst laughed so hard she fell over at the sight of Pearl being shaken around by a baby version of Jasper.

Meanwhile, Lapis was watching from a window. She walked down the stairs and poked Steven. "What do you want, Lapis?"

"I think Jasper's trying to kill Pearl."

"What?!"

"Just go on the beach."

Steven quickly made his way down to the beach. "BAD JASPER! STOP OR YOU WONT GET ANY MORE CHICKEN!" he yelled. Jasper quickly released her grip on Pearls arm and sat down innocently. Steven picked up the sniffling Pearl. "Whose idea was this?"

"Wasn't mine!" lied Amethyst.

"Come back inside! Jasper, follow. Amethyst, follow too."

When they did come back inside, all the Gemlings were at the window. They all immediately pretended they weren't watching. But they watched Amethyst get told off anyway. "That was NOT a nice thing to do, Amethyst. What did you do that for?"

"Pearl had MC Bear Bear, so I made her do a dare. She gets to keep MC Bear Bear."

"You let Jasper maul Pearl's arm over _MC Bear Bear?!"_

"Well, when you put it like _that-"_

"Go say sorry." So she did, and she handed MC Bear Bear over to Pearl, whose arm now had half a roll of bandages on it. "Now all of you, go back to sleep."

So they did, because it was like 3 in the morning.


End file.
